Beautiful Liar
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Ketika malam datang, ia menatap delapan butir pil dalam gengamannya. Ada tatapan terluka yang ia kenal ikut munucul, mata heterokromik dengan kilatan tegas.


**Beautiful Liar**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Angst / T / Akashi Seijuuro / Kise Ryouta / AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typos, Angst, boys love, depression**

* * *

 _Jadi?_

Pertanyaan itu mengiang di kepalanya, seperti suara sirene ambulan yang dilihatnya lewat spion mobil kemarin malam karena ada kecelakaan di perempatan besar Tokyo. Satu kata yang nyaring menulikan kenyataan disekitar hanya untuk dibubuhi tanda tanya penuh keraguan di akhir.

Kata orang, Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah ragu. Isi kepalanya adalak kepastian, mutlak, satu yang tidak terbantahkan.

Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau di depan toko bunga kecil di sudut kota, Akashi Seijuuro akan terdiam di pinggir jalan merenungi isi kepala yang digantungi tanda tanya sederhana yang mengakhiri sebuah kata.

Dua manik heterokrom merah dan kuning tua menjadi refleksi isi kepalanya ketika sorotnya tertuju pada krisan putih yang dipajang cantik di emperan toko.

 _Ini menyedihkan._

Sudut lain dalam kepalanya angkat bicara setelah delapa belas menit sepi yang membuatnya dilihat aneh oleh beberapa orang lewat yang bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah ragu pada dirinya sendiri, dalam hal apapun, dalam kesempatan apapun, dalam keadaan apapun. Seharusnya, itu yang terjadi. Namun saat ini, identitas seorang Akashi Seijuuro terkoyak oleh sebuah undangan seukuran kertas B5 yang bernaung nyaman di bawah tumpukan dokumen kantornya dua hari lalu.

Sebuah undangan pernikahan dari Kise Ryouta untuknya.

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta tahu kalau orang-orang mengklaim-nya bodoh. Teman-temannya dengan senang hati memperoloknya dengan sebutan itu, beberapa mantan kekasihnya menyebutnya dengan kata yang sama dan terlebih Akashi Seijuuro sudah mengklaimnya dengan kata yang sama.

Kenyataannya, Kise lebih sering berakting bodoh untuk membuat hidupannya tidak terlalu membosankan. Dia tidak mau terjebak seperti si 'Tuan Maha Sempurna' yang lebih sering ia panggil namanya dengan 'Seicchi' ketika mereka menyelinap dari hingar bingar kehidupan ke sebuah cafe berbangunan kayu yang terkucil dari terik dan bising kota. Menjadi orang bodoh memberinya banyak keuntungan dan ia selalu menikmati tiap keuntungan itu. Hidupnya jadi jauh lebih bebas.

Sampai kemudian, sial memilihnya untuk jadi tempat persinggahan.

Kise ingat, beberapa orang mengatakan kalau Akashi Seijuuro adalah keturunan iblis. Iblis membawa sial, Akashi adalah pembawa sial. Kise menyimpulkan bahwa sial mendatanginya karena Akashi Seijuuro datang dalam hidupnya.

Berakting seprti orang bodoh jadi senjata makan tuan, berlagak jadi pintar membuat posisinya makin salah.

Kalau orang bodoh jatuh hati pada sesama jenis, itu wajarkan? Orang bodoh tidak kenal norma, mereka terlalu bebal untuk paham keinginan mayoritas. Orang bodoh akan dengan senang hati memotong urat malu mereka dan mengaku sebagai orang aneh dan berjuang atas nama cinta, kan?

Kise memutuskan kehilangan dirinya yang bebas dan tanpa beban untuk menghindari kenyataan terburuk.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, berlagak jadi pintar membuat posisinya makin salah.

Wajar untuk orang bodoh untuk melakukan segala hal bodoh dan tidak masuk akal. Sekarang, ketika otak sudah kembali ke tempat, bagaimana mungkin dia bertindak bodoh dan melakukan hal memalukan. Tidak, dia tahu diri, dia tahu posisi dan Kise Ryouta tidak akan mengorbankan karirnya untuk bagian bodoh dalam dirinya yang tercabik pilu entah karena alasan apa.

Dia tahu Akashi Seijuuro akan melakukan hal yang sama. Membuang pengetahuan akan hati dan memajukan pengetahuan yang bernama otak.

Sayangnya, Kise tahu ia sudah dikutuk sial. Bagaimana cara menghilangkan sesuatu yang sudah permanen diukir, di tiap tarikan nafas yang diambil dan tiap denyutan nadi yang mengalir?

.

.

.

Di atas pelaminan, dua orang berdiri dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah. Satu yang sampai ke mata dan satu yang sebatas pajangan. Di depan mereka, seorang pria berjas hitam berdiri tegap dengan sebuket krisan putih dan seorang wanita menggandeng lengannya mesra. Dua pasang manusia saling bertemu di pelaminan berhias mawar merah dan warna emas pekat. Dua paduan yang jadi simbolik warna dua orang pria yang saling tatap dengan berlapis kata menembus suara, tergambar di mata dan sebatas itu.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru untuk kalian berdua. Aku senang sekali kalian sudah menyusul kami sekarang."

Sosok wanita yang menggandeng mesra lengan Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum lebar dan penuh cahaya. Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir berpoles pink kosmetik itu, ditanggapi dengan sebuah lirikan singkat.

Akashi berkelana bersama memorinya, kembali pada masa ketika ia pertama kali melihat senyum Kise yang sama indahnya dengan mentari pagi.

Kise Ryouta merasakan tubuhnya tegang, mungkin tidak kelihatan di luar. Sebagai seorang aktor dia harus selalu tenang. Kemudian Akashi memandangnya, bibir terkatup dan sorot dingin yang pertama kali Kise kenal saat Akashi memperkenalkan diri padanya bertahun lalu dengan latar salju.

Ia melihat sosok wanita berambut agak merah yang jadi pendampingnya di atas panggung kecil yang digunakan untuk memperkenalkan mereka sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang sah.

 _Suami-istri. Persetan._

Sudut bibir si pirang membentuk senyum kecut yang memantul ke wajah Akashi. Mereka saling tatap, lagi, beberapa detik. Tidak ada kata, tidak ada senyum, kemudian Akashi berlalu. Sekedar mengatakan permisi dan selamat pada si wanita rambut merah yang dipilih orangtua Kise secara paksa untuk jadi calon istri dua bulan lalu.

Kise bertahan tegap untuk tidak meringis nyeri karena ada bagian dalam dirinya yang sedang disiram bensin dan dibakar begitu Akashi tidak melirik sedikitpun ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Kamar besar di pojok lantai dua mension Akashi adalah area bersih yang tidak bisa dimasuki keculi oleh sang pemilik dan pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan kamar itu dua minggu sekali. Bagian kiri dan kanan dinding diisi oleh rak buku dengan berbagai koleksi. Sebuah meja kayu lengkap dengan satu set kursi empuk di tengah ruangan dan kosong. Tidak pernah ada apapun di atas meja. Begitulah sepengetahuan pelayan yang bertugas dua minggu sekali membersihkan ruang baca kepala rumah.

Namun hari itu, ia menemukan sebuah vas berisi dua tangkai bunga, setangkai krisan kuning dan setangkai krisan merah. Di hari itu juga, sang pemilik menggertak marah dan mengusirnya keluar tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu kalau beberapa hari sekali dalam seminggu Akashi Seijuuro mengunci diri di kamar itu memandangi dua krisan berbeda warna yang perlahan layu dengan wajah sayu. Tidak makan, tidak minum. Di sana, ia hanya menunggu dan berharap dua bunga itu akan kering dan mati.

Seiring hari, ia sendiri yang mengganti dua bunga itu begitu layu seakan menolak keras apa yang direncanakan otaknya. Seperti orang kurang waras yang terobsesi pada warna bunga.

Dua minggu setelahnya, ia dipaksa menemui psikiater. Tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya, hanya gumaman tidak peduli dan sorot menohok ke arah pak tua berwajah ramah yang akhirnya memintanya datang minggu depan untuk sesi berikutnya.

Setelah itu, Akashi tidak pernah keluar dari ruang bacanya kecuali untuk mengurus kantor dan mengganti sepasang krisan merah dan kuning yang mulai layu.

.

.

.

Deretan wajah kecewa jadi hantu yang menggelayuti pundaknya saat ia memutuskan untuk datang ke apotik untuk membeli beberapa pil. Obat yang bisa menghilangkan sakit di tubuh dan membuat amnesia, mintanya waktu masuk ke apotik. Penjaga di sana tertawa, dan Kise Ryouta mencoba menunjukan cengiran terbaiknya sebelum akhirnye keluar dari tempat berbau antiseptik itu dengan kantong kecil berisi tabung seukuran kepalan tangan.

Di perjalanan, ia berhenti di depan pos surat untuk mengirim sebuah amplop coklat yang dimasukkan ke dalam map mika warna bening. Sebuah senyum senantiasa memperindah sosoknya sampai ia tiba di rumah lantai dua yang dibelinya dengan usaha sendiri. Rumah yang ia bagi dengan seorang wanita yang menggelayut manja padanya menanyakan tentang 'Ryou-chan mau anak laki-laki atau perempuan.' Pertanyaan yang selalu dijawabnya dengan senyum dan tawa jenaka tanpa pernah punya makna.

Ketika malam datang, ia menatap delapan butir pil dalam gengamannya. Ada tatapan terluka yang ia kenal ikut munucul, mata heterokromik dengan kilatan tegas.

Kise kabur dari rumahnya sendiri malam itu, pergi ke bar untuk mabuk dan memuntahkan sisi kemanusiannya di toilet kumuh yang kental dengan aroma sex dan hina. Malam itu ia menyewa hotel di pinggiran kota, mengirimkan pesan singkat seperlunya kalau ada pekerjaan. Di kamar hotel itu, Kise menangis sepuasnya akan semua kisah yang harus ia telan pahit ke dada. Di dalam gelungan selimut dan hawa dingin AC, ia menumpahkan semua kenyataan yang dipendamnya sampai bernanah.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N  
**

Aku ngetik ini jam satu pagi jadi maafkan kalo ada typos dan apalagi kalo in trashy sekali. Akakise tapi gak akakise (?) karena cintanya gak sampai lol well, reality is harsh unu. I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
